


Vignette

by Hieiko



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei and Hotaru in one strange short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette

**Author's Note:**

> Minor angst.

Half-past three on a Friday afternoon. A boy leaned back on the gate under the old wooden sign of Juuban Park. His almond-shaped ruby eyes scanned the passing crowd, mostly girls in maroon and green school uniforms. No one paid attention to him despite his all-black attire.

A tall, red-haired young man in a pink uniform rounded the corner followed by half a dozen giggling girls. His green eyes glimpsed a flash of black by the park entrance. His lips twitched in recognition but he did not reveal his distraction to the girls. When he turned his head, he caught sight of a familiar sparkling emerald gaze belonging to a brown-haired girl whom he had bumped into the other day. With a smile that showed off a set of perfect white teeth, he strode off towards the young lady, forgetting about the admirers who had been walking with him.

The boy in black smirked at the redhead's departure. Settling once more by the park gate, he eyed the crowd doubtfully before fishing out something from his pocket. It was a necklace; a solitary black pearl on a fine gold chain. He fingered the pearl's smooth surface and smiled to himself.

Slipping the necklace back into his pocket, he again did a run-through of the crowd. He couldn't see any more maroon and green uniforms; the students passing by were in white and blue ones. A group of girls passed him. One of them, with long black hair and dressed in a short gray suit, secretly glanced back at him. He caught her though, and they exchanged suspicious stares for an instant. Then she broke it off and walked away.

He shrugged. Keeping an impassive expression on his face, he stood there, much like a sentinel, or perhaps a shadow.  
After a while, he stopped looking at the passersby. He recognized none of them, with the exception of the redhead who noticed him earlier. They were all just faces, which he easily forgot once they were out of sight. And still there was an exception. He didn't forget that girl in the gray uniform, but he did not think about her afterwards either.

A motorcycle roared in the distance, then closer and closer. It came to a screeching halt across the street from where he stood. That was in front of a bookstore. The two passengers took off their helmets and proceeded to the bookstore entrance.

One of them was _her_.

Her chin-length black hair shone in the light of the afternoon sun, and her purple eyes sparkled as she looked up at her sandy-haired companion. Holding hands, they walked through the swinging doors without so much as a glance in his direction.

His face didn't change expression as he took a step backward and vanished.


End file.
